User talk:DavidTheWise33
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fallout Sandbox Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:DavidTheWise33 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JASPER42 (Talk) 21:15, 12 September 2011 Your weapon Your weapon's quite nice. You should probably upload any weapons you have to our sister the Armory instead (and have an external wiki link instead of an internal one for when it's mentioned in articles, I can give you a hand with that if you want). Happy writing. [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking']] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?]] 13:55, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm not planning on making a ton of weapons, although I might upload them to the armory if one of my other characters has a unique weapon worth talking about. User:DavidTheWise33 15:34, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. It's just The Armory handles weapons and armour and such, we dont want to steal thier thunder. Also, when you reply to a message you should probably do it on thier talk page. Happy writing [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking]] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?]] 15:37, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Catergories Dont tag stuff as either a catergory or (if it is a catergory) as it's self. [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking]] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?]] 18:45, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah It's the same for me while I'm at college, I think it's either thier servers cant handle those kind of things or it's an internal lock to stop students using up bandwith. It may be a wiki problem as chat is bad most of the time anyway. Nothing we can do, sorry. [[User:JASPER42|'JaspertheViking]] [[User Talk:JASPER42|'':D'?'']] 16:13, September 20, 2011 (UTC) does jack have permission? My fellow admins and i have been goining over this wikia and noticed one of the articles titled Zion Expedition has the use of your characters but was made by a jackalex, now i need to know if he has asked you if he could use your characters in your stories?, if he hasent then they (his storys not your characters) will been brought down. Respond to me ASAP. The Netherealm awaits for you 10:43, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Permission hey David um is it allright if I could make use your awesome characters in my story called the Zion Expedition the character is Dominic Wellington and he is the cousin of Tim Wellington. Is it ok? Jackalex13 11:27, September 26, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 Re:Vault 13 Yeah, no worries! I'll gladly change it. It's just that I saw the Vault 113 page and thought it was pretty cool. Alrighty, have fun! 21:41, October 3, 2011 (UTC) chat hey david, chat with me and nemesisx! Jackalex13 05:05, October 20, 2011 (UTC)Jackalex13 Dude is that Avatar you ? The beard makes you look too old ta be in High school. P.S. Do high school chicks dig beards ? Damn sorry dude I forgot to sign this ~ It's me Saint Pain *Whoever this is, no this is not me, this is a member of a canadian comedian troupe that I love. I'm signing this User:DavidTheWise33 00:37, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough.. Sorry for not signing afore, I know it's a pain when you don't know who's talk'n. SaintPain→ '''That was broke afore I got here.. Again 23:52, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Check it out The Zion Expedition check it out Dave Nomination In response to your message on chat, any nominations are acceptable so long as they are works of fiction (and not just images). So your page nomination is perfectly fine. You should also have no qualms about nominating your own work: if you don't think it's good, who else will? Grammarlad(talk) 21:35, December 2, 2011 (UTC)